Fireflies
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: Glowing like an angel, looking as alegent and gentle then I had even seen her... *Pearlshipping


Fireflies

SsZ-13

Insperation: Fireflies by Owl City.

Pokedex: **Ledian** - It is said that in lands with clean air, where the stars fill the sky, there live many Ledian. For good reason, they use the light of the stars as energy...

--

_You Would Not Believe Your Eyes  
If Ten Million Fireflies  
Light Up The World As I Fell Asleep  
Cause They Fill The Open Air  
And Leave Teardrops Everywhere  
You'd Think me Rude  
But I Wouuld Just Stand And stare_

_**I opened my eyes...**_

It was getting late, and Dawn was nowhere to be found. Last I saw she had come this way, but I haven't heard from her since. So I assume she must be this way. I walked through the lush greenery infront of me. Why she had walked this way is beond me, but I must admit, it was nice out here. It smelt...freash. I tried not to step on the plants, not that I had a choice, there wasn't exacally a path here.

I heard something...a Pokemon perhaps? I looked up. What a beautiful sight. The sky was clear, not a cloud to be seen. So the stars above me shone so brightly. It wasn't every night you got weather like this. Good thing too, for the moonlight lit the ground below me, making it easier for me to look for Dawn.

"Dawn?" I whispered. "Are you out here?" I didn't hear anyhting. Besides the cool breaze that flowed through the life around me and brushed against my skin. I breathed in. So freash and calming. I'd be a little more relaxed if Dawn was in sight though...

"Dawn?" I tried a little louder. Still nothing. I opened my mouth to speak again, but a soft russeling in the bushes got my attention. I looked to my right, where I thought the sound occurred. There didn't seem to be anything. I walked closer to the bush, extending my arms to part the leaves. But was stopped when I noticed a soft white glow coming from inside. I took a step back, confused at why...of rather how, a bush would be glowing! Suddenly something swooshed past me before I could get a good look at the situation. Followed by another, and about a dozen more! Hundreds of them, what ever they were, zoomed past me loud and fast, and up into the sky. I moved my arms up and covered my face.

When I was convised that the camotion had died down I looked up cautiously. It was amazing... As bright as starts themselves flew higher and higher into the air. Some landing on the high branches of trees. I tried to take a closer look, and noticed that one was coming towards me. It slowed down and felt around me, looking at me. I took a step forward, trying to see what the creature was.

"A Ledian..." I mumbled to myself. It hovered a little closer to me, and after finally concuding that I was nothing special flew off.

_I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
_

_  
_I followed it. Watching as it took a different path to it's friends. I let my eyes follow it, until something else caught me attention. Everything stopped. Time itself felt like it had paused. There, about 50 meters away was the most beautiful sight I'd even seen. Glowing like an angel, looking as alegent and gentle then I had even seen her...

"Dawn?" I breathed in. The air caught inside my throat. She was sitting on a large rock, looking up to the large gap in the trees, and to the sky. The moonlight beamed down to her through the gap of leaves. Making her, and the lush greenery around her glow. She was...so beautiful.

_Cause I'd Get A Thousand Hugs  
From Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs  
As They Tried To Teach Me How To Dance  
A Foxtrot Above My head  
A Sockhop Beneath My Bed  
A Disco Ball Is Just hanging By A thread  
_

I slowly walked over to her. I noticed she closed her eyes, still facing the sky. I saw her breath in, smelling the cool air around her. I moved a little closer and whispered her name, getting her attention.

"Ash!" She gasped. "You scared me..." She breathed out.

"Sorry, Dawn. I've been looking for you, it's getting late."

"Oh sorry, it's just really nice here." She tunred her attention to the scene in front of her. There was a flowing stream, with a little waterfall that reflected in the light of the moon.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I said, sitting next to her on the rock, my eyes stuck to her like glue.

"I'm...just uh...thinking..." She said, quickly. I noticed her tense up a bit, but I left it alone. I looked up, and then back to her, noticing a tear forming in her eye.

_I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
_

"What's wrong?" I asked. I saw her tense again, and this time it made me worry.

She didn't answer. She kept her eyes closed, and quickly wiped her tear away with hand. I looked down, seeing the smeared tear reflect in the moonlight.

I took her hand into mine and shuffled closer to her. I leaned over, tring to come face to face, since she was still facing the small stream in front of us. "You can tell me..." I said gently.

She looked at me, opening hers eyes. Although I knew she was upset, the way she shone in the light captured my breath. And right now, I think her eyes...were...amazing... Though, I could feel a sting in the pit of my stomach as I noticed more tears forming.

_When I Fall Asleep  
Leave My Door Open Just A crack  
Please Take Me Away From Here  
Cause I Feel Like Such An Insomniac  
Please Take Me Away From Here  
Why Do I Tire Of Counting Sheep  
Please Take Me Away From Here  
When I'm far Too Tired To Fall Asleep  
_

_To Ten Million Fireflies  
I'm Weird Cause I Hate Goodbyes  
I Got Misty Eyes As They Said Farewell  
But I'll Know Where Several Are  
If My Dreams Get Real Bizzare  
Cause I Saved A Few And I Keep Them In A Jar  
_

She looked me dead in the eye, noticed to worry and confusion that sworled in them. She closed her eyes again, looking down to the floor, and taking her hand out of mine. My hand felt lonely and cold when she pulled away. There was a pause, as I watched her. She seemed so...

Confused...

and...

lonely...

I wasn't sure what to say. So I didn't say anything. I thought it was the best opption. Instead, I leaned over and shuffled closer, pulling her to me in a warm embrace. She didn't hesitate or pull away, she just dug her head into my shirt and hugged me too.

I rubbered her back, trying to comfort her, wondering why she was so upset. But she stayed silent.

_I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
_

_When I Fall Asleep  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems_

Suddenly, everything around us started to glow. Dawn lifted her head, still lingering in my embrace. We looked around us, stunned at the beauty.

"W-what are they?" Dawn asked me, leaning in to me for protection.

"It's ok, Dawn. Dont be scared." I said tenderly, looking down at her as she looked up at me, slightly confused.

We looked around, watching as light was absorbed through the bug Pokemon.

I slipped off the rock, and took her hand. "C'mon." I edged.

She looked at me confused, but slid down the rock aswell, instently coming close to me. I laughed a little at how cute she was being. I guided her over to the dull little lights, and addressed he to look at them closer. She leaned over, away from me a little, so she could get a closer look at the mystical light.

"They're Ledian." I whispered. I took one of her hands, my other arm around her waist. I moved her hand over to pat it, telling her it was ok. She felt the smooth surface of the Pokemon, and smiled. All her worries from before seemed to flow away like the stream next to us. She giggled a little at the cute Pokemon, and it was then the small Pokemon stopped gathering light and glowed brighter then before. And one by one, so did the hundred. They all started to flap their wings and fly away. We moved away, as the gust they made blew around us. Pulling some leaves off their branches and to the ground. Dawn started in owe at the group of Ledian, as did I.

Hey flew around us several times, and we took in every second of the stunning secne, before the felt up to the sky. The wind started to pick up, and eventually blew Dawn's hat off and up into the sky. She gasped and tried to gran it, but missed. She was a little dissapointed, but not for long as she notice one of the Ledian quickly took her hat and gave it back to her. She sent it a grateful smile before if flew off with all it's friends.

We watched as the Pokemon fell off into the distence and out of sight, and soon all that could be heard was the trinkling stream, and the soft wind russle through the leaves. She truned back to me as I pulled her back and hugged her, smiling down to her. Once again I felt a familier lump in my throat as I looked down, seeing the moon reflect in her eyes, all the tears gone.

"You're so beautiful..." I said to her, not thinking.

I watched as a blush covered her cheeks, and I was sure I was blushing too as I felt the warm tingling sensation in my cheeks. But I smiled, and so did she.

She leaned closer and gave me a quick peck on the lips, still blushing like mad, yet, still smiling.

_When I Fall Asleep  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Because My Dreams Are Bursting At The Seams_

_--_

_**I opened my eyes**_

_**...**_**and looked around...**

**...It was only **

**a dream...**

_--_

AN: I got tis idea while lookin through my ipod. I swear...I love this little thing!

But I totally stuffed up the ending... I thought I had better ideas then that, but I'm getting a little tired. Not to mention a little bored; this story was suppose to be up 3 hours ago! But then I had to watch my dog because the fencing guy came over...then there was dinner...

...and that comedy... Oh come on! If there's one thing I can pass off, it's an awesome comedy :D

anyway... I have a few more things to say...

Firstly, my desktop crashed so I'm using my laptop. That said, it means I'm using Open Office instead of Microsoft Word, and there's something wrong with the program where it doesnt correct my spelling mistakes. So I apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes (Im sure there's a lot...). Anyhow, I wont be writing many stories, or updating very fast. Sorry :( But no need to worry, I will still be writing!

But anyway, I never got the chance to thank DestinyChance01 for her wonderful story True Colors. If you havent read it, I suggest you do. Mainly because it is wonderfuly writen, and because I know first hand she put A LOT of effort into it. I mean, 10-11 pages of effort... Wow...

Also, thanks too to megachile and his story Tale of Trainers. To which my OC is currently playing a part. So... Thanks :) Also, read his stories! If you like Pearl, then there's about 10 awesome fics for ya!

With that said, thankz for reading guys! :D


End file.
